Conventionally, chip size packages (CSPs) have been known that is formed by singulating a semiconductor substrate or a wafer on which wire has been rearranged and a protection film or a terminal has been formed. In particular, a wafer manufactured by a similar process is referred to as a wafer level chip size package (WCSP). Since a semiconductor device manufactured by the CPS can be realized in a size substantially equal to the semiconductor element, there are advantages such as reduction in size, width, and weight.
In a solid-state imaging device manufactured by the CSP, after a flat transparent plate is bonded with an adhesive to cover a side surface where light receiving elements of the solid-state imaging element are formed, a cutting tool cuts and singulates the bonded structure. The adhesive used to bond the transparent plate is transparent. The transparent plate may be bonded to the entire surface of the solid-state imaging element or may be bonded to surround the outer side of the light receiving element.
Here, in Patent Document 1, a disadvantage is pointed out such that when moisture entering through an interface of the adhesive reaches a space between the light receiving element and the transparent plate, the moisture adversely affects an image of the solid-state imaging device.
Patent Document 1 discloses a semiconductor chip in which a support including a transmissive material such as glass is attached to a surface of a semiconductor substrate, on which a sensor is provided, via an adhesive sheet, while an insulating film and a solder resist are sequentially laminated on a back surface of the semiconductor device. A laminated structure of the insulating film and the solder resist on the back surface of the semiconductor chip is extended to the middle of a transmissive material on a side surface of the semiconductor chip so as to go around from the back surface to the side surface of the semiconductor chip to prevent moisture from entering an air gap formed on the sensor.